England's lullaby
by RenKirihara
Summary: America find himself awake at bery early in the morning, and finds himself thinking of England, anda lullaby he used to sing. England/America Rated T for British swears. READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE!


Alfred found himself awake in the middle of the night again. He glanced over at the phone near his bed. "I wonder is Arthur is awake?" He wondered, than he shook his head.

He lied back into his bed, he knew the older country wouldn't enjoy being awoken at… wait… what time was it? America rolled over and looked at his clock. "4:16…" He mumbled to himself.

"I remember waking up at this time when I still lived in England's house…" He smiled to himself. "What was that lullaby he used to sing…?"

The country lied there slightly angry at himself for not being unable to remember. "I have to find out…" He said picking up the phone and calling the older country, his eyes widened when he saw the time. "4:22"

Arthur sat in his be his head in his hands. Ever sense Alfred left and became a country he would always wake up at 4:22. His head was full of memories of little Alfred screaming for him at exactly 4:22. His head shot up as his phone rang. The country grabbed the phone and put it to his ear. "A…Alfred?"

He heard a slight gasp on the other end. "Yeah… its me…"

"Couldn't sleep huh?" Arthur asked.

"No… I was remembering that lullaby you used to sing to me. I couldn't remember it, but I can now…"

Arthur just smiled. "America…" England said.

Alfred inhaled slightly hearing England calling him by the name of his country. "y…yes?" He mumbled.

"…you foolish git. That's all you called for?" He asked trying to suppress the shake in his voice.

"No… England… Could you sing it to me…?" He asked.

England couldn't help but smile. "Ill be right over…"

England knocked on America's door. America opened the door wrapped in a red, white, and blue blanket. England chuckled slightly and walked in, both of the were in there pajamas. "Well, I'm here America." Arthur said.

Alfred wrapped his arms and blanket around the older country. "Wh…what are you doing, you bloody git?" All Alfred did was chuckle.

"You knew I was going to leave you, you knew I was going to hurt you. But you cared for me, taught me, and loved me anyway. Why?" America asked the older country.

England looked up at his friend, tears brimming both of there eyes. "Because… I love you, you bloody git!" England said and looked down squinting his eyes closed, slamming his hands softly against America's bare chest.

Alfred's arms tightened around the older country and let his tears stream down his cheeks. "I needed to hear you say that. Now I can sleep!" America said.

England pushed away from him. "You god damn, bloody git! I came all the way over here to be treated like a pile of dead fish! What's wrong with you! I say that and you treat me like-" America silenced the older country with a kiss.

"You need to calm down. Come on, you can stay here tonight. I still want you to sing to me." Alfred said leading England to his room.

England's Lullaby:

Boats and Birds

If you be my star  
I'll be your sky  
you can hide underneath me and come out at night  
when I turn jet black and you show off your light  
I live to let you shine  
I live to let you shine

but you can skyrocket away from me  
and never come back if you find another galaxy  
far from here with more room to fly  
just leave me your stardust to remember you by

if you be my boat  
I'll be your sea  
a depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity  
ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze  
I live to make you free  
I live to make you free

but you can set sail to the west if you want to  
and past the horizon till I can't even see you  
far from here where the beaches are wide  
just leave me your wake to remember you by

if you be my star  
I'll be your sky  
you can hide underneath me and come out at night  
when I turn jet black and you show off your light  
I live to let you shine  
I live to let you shine

but you can skyrocket away from me  
and never come back if you find another galaxy  
far from here with more room to fly  
just leave me your stardust to remember you by  
stardust to remember you by


End file.
